Codes
by KDMOSP
Summary: What if Cruz refused to give up his codes in 200? Contains spoilers for 200, mention of sexual assault.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I LOVED 200, but I despised the ending. No. Nobody, I don't care how awesome you are, can nearly die then go out to a bar with a good time. So this is my answer to it. This does contain sexual assault, there is your warning. Please review!**

Michael Hastings smiled as he ran his hand alongside the now defeated blonde, he had won. "Shh," He whispered in her ear as he drew up the syringe again.

"No.." JJ shook her head side to side, unable to do much more. "No." She whispered again, to weak to fight him anymore. She didn't want anymore of that drug, she didn't want to be touched by him, didn't want to see him. She wanted her team, she wanted her family. She wanted to be rescued.

"Yes." Michael grabbed her arm and yanked it towards him, laughing when he heard the distinctive pop as her shoulder dislocated from the joint. He waited until her screaming died down before sitting down next to her and slowly pushing the needle into her arm. "Same stuff as last time, sugar." He watched as the last of the drug went in and then gave it a final hard push, making sure every drop of the hallucinogenic got inside her system. "Rest. You are coming with me." He bent down, satisfied the drug had taken effect and kissed her on the top of her head before standing over her.

"What do you want to do with her?" Askari walked in, blood still dripping from his thumb were JJ had torn through the skin. It would need a doctor's attention, the woman had done a hell of a job. He headed towards them casually, glad that he would be getting paid. After All, he had done his job and gotten the information out of, not one, but two agents.

Michael looked up from JJ debating. Originally, the plan was set and it was solid. Now, now he wanted more and he knew how to get it. "We are going to take her." He looked at Askari, the man had proved himself.

"Hastings." Askari warned, knowing that even abducting JJ had been a huge risk, he knew the FBI, at the very least, would be looking for her. "She isn't worth the liability."

Michael nodded. "She is." He took his foot and kicked her hard in the ribs, he didn't want her too comfortable. He knew Askari wasn't comfortable with it, taking a kidnapped federal agent on board with him, but Michael also knew he needed Askari's help. "I'll double what I am paying you." He offered, and when he saw Askari smirk, Michael could only nod. "You are coming with us, princess. But first, we have a problem to deal with."

He reached into a large bag in the corner of the room and tossed it towards Askari, "Helicopter is on the way, get her up there." He commanded before walking out of the small room.

He made sure that his pants were unzipped, that his his shirt was in his hands as he approached Cruz.

"You son of a bitch." The agent screamed looking at him. "I gave you the fucking codes!" He fought, trying desperately to lung at Hastings.

Hastings laughed and rolled his head around. "You want to know how she fought, Matt? Or do you want to know what is happening to her now?" He crouched down in front of the furious agent, "Or what we are planning to do?" The look in Cruz's eyes was what sealed it for Hastings. "Because I can tell you everything." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Remember how she told you she was okay, that she would be okay? She is far from it." He laughed as Cruz looked down and away. "All because you didn't want to give up your codes. How noble of you."

"Where is she?" Cruz's voice only held despair in it.

Micheal simply smiled at Cruz, and patted him on the cheek. "It was nice seeing you again," And with that, he took the knife he had held behind his back and without hesitation shoved it in the stomach of Cruz. "Don't worry about JJ, Matt. We will take good care of her."


	2. Rooftop

**A/N: Very short, but worth it! Enjoy!**

Michael Hastings raced up to the roof, his spotter had warned him that the FBI was on the way and would be there at any second. He was out of time; and as he climbed the remaining flights of stairs he couldn't help but smile. He had won that day, and he had gotten himself a prize to go with it.

"Where is the helicopter?" He had just stepped onto the roof when he heard the growl from his co-worker. Hastings looked over and found Askari holding JJ on the ground, his foot pressed firmly into her chest preventing any movement.

"What?" Michael pointed at her. "You afraid she is going to run away?" He laughed feeling more and more relaxed as he thumbed the precious cell phone in his pocket.

"She is a trained federal agent," Askari glared at him. "You want to risk leaving her loose, be my guest."

Hastings shook his head, Askari had proven himself, he knew what he was doing. He trusted him to handle Jareau. It was just as he sat down on the ground when he saw the one thing he wasn't ready to see. Bouncing off the reflection of the glass building across from them, Hastings stood and peered over the edge, before checking his phone once again.

"They're here." Hastings looked back towards Askari and Jareau and an idea popped into this head. "Leave her up here."

Askari looked up at her. "Just let her go?" He asked confused, as he saw the approaching lights of the helicopter.

Michael walked over and took out a pair of handcuffs, grabbing JJ's left wrist and dragging her over to the pipe."No." He shook his head and pulled out a large knife before looking down at JJ. "Sorry honey, I am going to have to cancel our date." He crouched down in front of her and ran his hand through her dirty blonde hair as her eyes blinked open, not knowing what is going to happen next.

With her free hand, JJ used the last ounce of strength as she reached over and yanked the phone from Hastings pocket before heaving it over the edge of the building.

"You fucking bitch!" Hastings screamed as he shoved the knife into her stomach, all his work, all of his planning had just gone over the edge, all thanks to a petite blonde. "You will die up here, alone." He pulled back his leg and kicked her in the head, chest and neck over and over again, until he felt someone pulling him away. With one more look at her, Hastings spat in her direction, not caring that she was not moving, then climbed onto the landing chopper as the FBI raided the building.


	3. Pieces

**A/N: YA'LL ROCK! Thank you for the reviews:**

Aaron Hotcher stood in the small room he could only assume his agent had been held in. They had been to late, one agent was in critical condition and the second agent, the one he cared most about was still missing. They had found Cruz spawled out on the floor, unconscious and blood pooling around him; and much to their disappointment, they had not found JJ.

And it weighed on him, Hotch knew what had most likely happened to his agent. The blood on the opposite end of the room from where Cruz had been found was undoubtedly JJ's, the clothes they had found in a messy pile were hers. He knew what had happened to her, what Askari and Hastings had probably done. What he couldn't figure out was why they had taken her.

Unless they hadn't. It was a thought Hotch didn't want to address, but he knew he had to, he had to bring JJ home. He swallowed and turned to his team who had all joined him in the basement. Everyone was quiet, everyone was thinking the same thing.

"Cruz is being air flown to the hospital, his condition is critical." Hotch began, knowing deep down that everyone really wanted information on their sister, their JJ. He licked his lips before looking to them again. "We are all aware of what has been found in this room. We need to remain as focused as we can on finding JJ." Hotch paused- before starting back up again. "We know her chances right now, I do not think Askari would have taken JJ."

"Hotch." He wasn't even sure who said it.

"She isn't in this room, we all understand what that means." He paused again. "Let's find her and bring her home."

They all understood what Hotch was telling them, and they all expected it when they had found Cruz but no JJ. In his own way, Hotch was telling them that he believed JJ was dead, that they had been too late. He was warning them of what to expect, preparing them, preparing himself.

"He wouldn't have." Reid spoke up. "He wouldn't have taken her."

Hotch nodded. "SWAT is helping us to clear the building again. We will find her."

He walked away after that, and suddenly, he found himself needing air. The room had become too hot, and he needed to get away, he needed fresh air to think about this. He couldn't be in the room where there was clear evidence of torture surrounding him, all he kept picturing was JJ.

He wasn't sure, but somehow he made it to the roof and without making sure anyone was with him, he turned and vomited onto the rooftop. He had just lost an agent and the hurt, the shock, the emotion was overwhelming to him right now.

He should have known something was wrong with JJ, she hadn't been speaking enough to them, was constantly looking over her shoulder, jumping at anyone's touch. He should have known, and he didn't, and it cost her her life.

Hotch sank down against the wall, trying to regulate his breathing, he had to focus on finding her, and bringing her home for a proper burial. But what Askari would have done with her body was not what Hotch wanted to consider yet. He looked down on the ground, trying to slow his thoughts down, when he noticed something.

A syringe lay discarded on the ground, a trace of a yellowish liquid remained inside. It was the exact same liquid that he had seen in the basement, but why would it be on the roof. He jumped up as his mind began piecing together a theory.

He began pacing back and forth, trying to get the gears in his mind to turn when he heard a soft sound, a very soft sound; and he raced towards it.

And when he saw his agent laying on the ground, the mix of emotions came flooding back. "JJ?" He immediately ripped off his coat and draped it over her nude body as he pressed his fingers to her neck. "Come on, JJ." He pleaded hoping for a pulse.

"Morgan!" He screamed into his ear piece. "She's upstairs, rooftop, get the medics up here now." He stopped for a minute and looked down at JJ.

"JJ?" He tried, hoping to see her eyes open, and when they didn't he simply kept talking to her as he put pressure on her stab wound. "JJ, we found you, we are here. Just hang in there." He pleaded. "Hang in there, we are here."


	4. Hang On

**A/N: I feel like I am in a rut, that nothing I write is any good. But I am trying:**

Hotch sat next to JJ as she was airlifted to the awaiting hospital, unable to tear his eyes from her. The paramedics had arrived moments after he had called Morgan, and Hotch had never been so grateful to see them. JJ needed them, and needed them immediately. He had watched as they got to work, throwing his coat from JJ's body as they began to assess her deteriorating condition.

He had told them everything he had known, that she had been tortured, drugged, beat, stabbed and raped, and that she had been conscious just moments before. In turn, the paramedics had promised to do everything they could for her as they quickly requested a medical chopper to land; she didn't have time for a ground ambulance. An air evac was her only chance.

Hotch glanced down at his agent, and forced a smile when he saw her eyes slowly blink open. "Hi, JJ." He told her, sure that she couldn't hear him. "We are on the way to the hospital." He looked into her eyes and knew she was not comprehending what was happening, she was not alert, but that didn't stop him from talking to her as the medic leaned over and shined a light into her eyes.

Hotch did not know much in terms of the medical community, but he knew JJ was not in good shape. Her pupils were not reacting to the penlight, her gaze did not seem to be able to focus on anything, and what he heard next just showed that he knew his agent was critical.

"Doc is requesting we intubate." He heard over the headset that had been provided for him.

"Good call." The medic stood up and quickly grabbed the necessary equipment before turning back to JJ. "Hon." He began seeing his patient was semi conscious. "We talked earlier, you probably don't remember me." Hotch listened closely, ready to pummel the man if he even thought about scaring JJ. "My name is Ted, I am a paramedic." He gently grabbed her hand, accessing the IV port. "The doctor at the ER is worried that your airway isn't stable so we are going to put a tube down your throat to help you breathe."

Hotch saw it, saw the fear in JJ;s eyes. "No." She whispered, trying to pull away from the medic.

"JJ, we have to." Hotch took over speaking, distracting JJ so that Ted could administer the proper medication. "I am going to be right here, you are safe." He promised amazed at how fast the sedative worked. JJ was out before he even finished the sentence.

"Thank you, Agent Hotchner." Ted quickly moved up to JJ's head and with practiced ease, slipped a tube down her throat, before he took over breathing for her. He loved his job, Ted truly enjoyed what he did for a living, but days like this took the toll on him.

He didn't know much when he had received the call, only that a medivac helicopter had been requested. It was only once they landed that Ted began to realize the true nature of the call. An FBI agent, one that had been kidnapped and tortured and from what he had gathered, raped.

"Hang on, kiddo." He whispered softly, wiping the blood away from her head. "Hang on."

Dr. Katie Mattel took a deep breath as she watched her most recent patient being rushed to surgery. In all honesty, she doubted the woman would make it; she was surprised she had made it this far. The medics had intubated her before she even arrived at the hospital, it was once she was in the trauma room that Katie saw her rapidly deteriorating. She coded multiple times before Katie made the heart wrenching decision to crack the woman's chest open.

The technique saved her life and now, Katie got to go talk to the family. She had been warned by the nurses that multiple FBI agents had flooded the family room, they were pacing back and forth and asking for updates almost every five minutes.

And as she walked into the family room, she couldn't help but smile. It was obvious to her that her patient had an amazingly large, and supportive support system at her side, should she make it out of surgery.

"How is she?" A man with a southern accent rushed her as soon as she stepped into the room. She had experience with families and knew this had to be her husband.

"I can only release information to her family." Katie started feeling slightly uncomfortable as the rest of the group seemed to stare her down.

"I am her husband, the rest of them are her family."

Katie nodded, not ready to challenge the intimidating group. "My name is Katie Mattel, I was the physician who worked on Agent Jareau. I want to say right now that she is in grave condition." She swore she felt the oxygen leave the room when the words left her lips. "She is not able to breathe on her own right now and the CT scan showed a brain bleed. She is currently in surgery which the surgeon will work to repair the multiple injuries Agent Jareau sustained." She paused she didn't want to tell them how she had stopped breathing, how Katie had been forced to crack open her chest. no, she could tell them that later. She turned back to Agent Jareau's husband. "She is a fighter, sir. She is a fighter and so is the little one."

Will sank down into his chair, shocked. "W.. what?"

Katie looked at him, "Agent Jareau is pregnant."


	5. I am sorry

**A/N: Next month (March 18) marks ten years since my abduction, and normally I am totally depressed when it gets this close. This year, I am determined to make it different! Starting March 1, I am going to try and do a good deed every day, something to help others (animals, kiddos, family, etc) Ten years on.. it will be different this March 18. Anyone care to join me? **

Will sat in his wife's room, silent. In his hand, he held hers, carefully entwining his fingers in her soft ones. The surgery had been a success and it was only after that JJ had been moved into ICU that Dr. Mattel had come and sat down with him, taking her time as she gently explained JJ's injuries.

The words he had been dreading, the act that he feared happened had been confirmed by the young doctor. She had been gentle about it, kind and respectful as she told him what she and the other doctors had discovered. Dr. Mattel had explained that she had not told him earlier because she wanted to respect her patient, that she truly believed it was Agent Jareau's business to tell. At the same time, she knew Agent Jareau's condition and it did not look good. So, ethically, she had to tell her family.

His JJ, the love of his life, the beautiful mother of his child, had not only been kidnapped, tortured and stabbed, she had been raped. And as he sat by her side in the ICU, Will couldn't help but cry.

"JJ." He reached over and wiped some of her hair away from her face, mindful of the many tubes that seemed to swallow her. "Dr. Mattel told me you are pregnant." He smiled, even thinking about it made him smile. "I am not sure if you even know yet, I think this might be one of the few times where the guy finds out first. The little one is fighting and holding on, and according to the doctors and experts here, you did a heck of a job protecting him or her. They are saying you are about two and half months along, they were able to detect a heartbeat. So, now, it is up to you JJ. I know you are hurting and in pain." Will said softly, not really thinking anymore, just talking. "But it is over now, you are safe, and I am never letting you go."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hotch sat in Dr. Mattel's office, staring at the information Dr. Mattel had presented him with. Apparently, Will had signed a release of information form, allowing the doctor and hospital to release information to the FBI, but more specifically to Hotch.

"Agent Hotchner, thank you for meeting with me." Katie smiled at him, hating this part of her job. "I am sure you are aware of Agent Jareau's condition."

Hotch nodded, remembering how Katie's words had stung when she had told him and the entire team that JJ was in grave condition. "I am aware." He answered.

"Are you aware of her injuries?" Hotch picked up immediately on how her voice dropped, and he knew there was so much more than what he had seen.

"I saw her upon her rescue." He didn't want to explain that he was the one who had found her on that roof.

"Okay." Katie nodded. "Let me go over this." She typed in a computer and instantly had JJ's chart pulled up. "We found evidence that Agent Jareau was tortured. She has multiple wounds on her body that support that claim. One of the injuries we found shows significant evidence of electuriction, one so severe that it caused third degree burns on her left side." She paused. "She was drugged- with what we are not sure. We found a toxic substance in her blood stream, we cannot determine its compound and makeup, but know it is wreaking havoc on her system.."

"How do you reverse it?" Hotch asked, not sure he was going to like the answer.

"We don't." She replied softly. "We simply have to monitor her and hope it works its way out of her system. We can't even identify what it is, and I do not want to risk anything right now. We are seeing signs that it is dropping her blood pressure then sending it skyrocketing, same with her heart rate and temperature."

"You have nothing to combat that?" Hotch asked.

Katie nodded. "We do, but because of Agent Jareau's condition, I want to remain on the conservative side and not put anything else into her system that isn't necessary."

Hotch nodded, he agreed with that. As long as the drug could work its way out of her system, as long as the drug itself was not fatal, he would support the doctor's theory. "What else?" He knew there was something, he could tell by her body language.

"Agent Hotchner, we found evidence that she was sexually assaulted," She said softly, hating to have to tell him that.

Hotch licked his lips, he knew she had been, as soon as he had seen her, he had known. But to hear confirmation was another story. "I want the Rape Kit." He told her.

"Yes, sir. Security has it downstairs. I also need to let you know, that while in the ER, she stopped breathing and we had no choice but to crack open her chest."

Hotch glanced away at that. No wanting to picture JJ's chest cracked open as a last measure to save her life. "Her ribs are broken, one of which punctured a lung. The surgeon has inserted a chest tube to keep her lungs inflated."

"Will she make it?" He couldn't hear anymore, the thought of JJ being so severely hurt that the doctors had to spread her chest was sicking.

Katie looked at him for a moment, then softly said the words he was dreading. "I'm sorry."


	6. Heartbeats

**A/N: The scene with Cimia.. its based off an old TV show, a massive episode in that series. If you can figure it out, let me know which show it is. I'll post the answer with the next episode. Thank you so much for reading!**

Cimia walked into the young woman's room, humming to herself as she did so. She had heard about the agent, how she had been so violently kidnapped and tortured- her story was spreading like wildfire in the social circles.

It broke her heart; she hated to see suffering on any level, but to see it on a person who had devoted her life to helping save others; it amplified the emotions tenfold.

"Hello Agent Jareau." Cimia spoke softly, careful not to wake the sleeping man in her room. "My name is Cimia, I am here to help you." She gently stroked her hair, mindful of the wires and tubes sticking out from various places. She had seen it before, it was nothing new to her, an intubated patient, multiple IV lines, and little hope for survival. Except this one was different, and she knew it. This one, this particular woman was pregnant and the little baby inside her was nothing short of a miracle.

"I know where you are must be incredibly peaceful, beautiful even," She took JJ's hand in her own. "I am here to look out for you, to take care of you, until you find your way home." She paused again before whispering. "You come home when you are ready, and only when you are ready." (1)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hotch sat in the hospital conference room, pouring over the case file in front of him; JJ's case. It has been nearly two weeks since her rescue and she had shown no signs of improvement. If anything, the doctors and nurses were warning that it could be any day now.

And he had accepted that; death was natural and unfortunately it was part of the job. What he could not accept was that the people who had done this, the men who had caused so much pain had escaped. They were free while his agent, was dying in a hospital bed.

"Agent?" He looked up to see JJ's doctor from the ER, Katie, walking towards him.

"Doctor." He stood up and pulled out a chair for her, silently offering her a seat. "I hope you don't mind, the administrator offered us the use of this room."

Katie shook her head and handed the exhausted agent a cup of coffee. "Not at all." In the past two weeks, Katie had grown close to the team, wanting justice for JJ almost as much at the FBI agents that had become a constant presence at the hospital. And while she was no longer considered JJ's treating physician she made sure she stayed updated on the agent's condition.

In all honesty, she had surprised Katie. The skilled doctor had not expected JJ to survive more than twenty-four hours, but after the first day and the second, Katie realized that this patient was special. However, when she looked at JJ with her medical training she knew that even though JJ had made it this far, her chances were still slim.

She desperately wanted to ask Agent Hotchner the status of the case but knew that that would be crossing many ethical boundaries, so she stuck to what she knew. "I just visited Agent Jareau."

She heard him take in a breath, ready for a hard blow to be delivered. "She's hanging in there." Katie took a sip of her coffee.

She saw it there first, a tiny, almost non existent smile. "Will told me."

Katie laughed a bit, knowing what he was talking about. It had quickly become some of the gossip around the hospital, everyone excited to hear the news. Any good news on the wounded FBI agent was something that brought smiles to them. She looked at Hotch and shook her head indicating she wanted him to tell her, she didn't know for sure that Will had shared THE news.

"They found another heartbeat." Hotch said, unable to contain his joy.

"No. Agent Hotchner." Katie looked directly at him. "They found two more." She almost laughed at his face. "Triplets, Agent Hotchner. She is pregnant with triplets."

Had her pager not gone off right then, had she not jumped out of her seat and taken off running for JJ's room, Hotch would have carried on the conversation. But as he followed her, he knew something was wrong and she must have known he was following her.

"Agent Jareau, she has stopped breathing."

And just like that, the elation he had just felt disappeared.


	7. Beach

**A/N: I am so sorry for the lack of updates! Thanks for hanging with me:**

Cimia watched as the young woman sat across from her, obviously deep in thought. The poor thing had a hell of a choice ahead of her. It hadn't been long, at least from JJ's perspective, Cimia knew that for the agent it had only felt like a few minutes. In all honesty, it was going on three weeks.

Her heart broke for Jennifer, it truly did. She wasn't sure what to say, so she said nothing and simply went and sat down next to her.

"It's beautiful." JJ said after a few moments, looking at over the blue water. "Growing up, I always loved going to the beach. I loved the smells, the sounds, everything."

Cimia nodded. "It is very peaceful, Agent."

JJ took a deep breath, trying to think straight. "I don't know what to do." She whispered after a few moments.

"You get your choice, agent. I cannot choose for you. You can choose to stay here, forever. Nothing can hurt you here."

"And if I do that, I die." JJ confirmed, pulling up a daisy from the green grass.

"You die." Cimia confirmed, not wanting to sugar coat anything for the woman.

"I'm scared." JJ confessed after a moment of silence. "I'm scared to go back."

"Of course you are, why wouldn't you be. I cannot tell you what your condition will be if you decide to go back, agent. It is a risk." Cimia admitted.

JJ nodded. "How long do I have to decide?"

Cimia shrugged her shoulders. "As long as you want." The woman spoke softly, a sinking feeling began to grow in her stomach. As much as she wanted Agent Jareau to choose to live; something deep inside her told Cimia that Agent Jareau was leaning towards staying in the peaceful location she was in.

****And if she did that, not only would she die, but so would the three tiny miracles growing inside her.


	8. Baby Girl

**A/N: I am so sorry, but I absolutely DESPISE this story, I need to end it and do it justice at the same time. But it has to end, to save my sanity**

JJ sat at home, smiling. In both arms, she held her babies, triplets; all healthy. And tomorrow, they were all coming home.

"JJ?" JJ looked up to see her team, her heros, walk into the hospital room.

"Hi guys." Her voice was still weak, her body still recovering, but the smile she gave them made everything bad disappear.

"How are ya?" Morgan walked over, and sat the gifts he was carrying down on the hospital bed. "I hear they are springing you from this joint. That's wonderful."

JJ nodded. "It has been a long time; I am ready."The smile never left her face as her team stared down at the three babies sleeping in her arms. "You want to hold them?" She offered her team and lifted one baby to Morgan.

"That's Annie." She whispered watching Morgan rock the sleeping infant. "She is my oldest."

JJ looked to Hotch who was reaching for the second baby. "Beatrix." JJ handed her daughter off to her boss.

"And this." She reached out to Reid "is Kaden."

"They are beautiful, JJ." Rossi whispered, looking at all three baby girls. "You did a great job, kiddo." He reached over and grabbed a blanket, draping it over JJ's legs.

"I think Will is a bit overwhelmed." She whispered, feeling slightly guilty. "I cannot help as much.."

"Stop." Garcia stepped up, and hugged her best friend. "JJ, regardless of your injury, those babies have you. You are their greatest hero."

"I can't walk," She looked down and away. "What am I going to do when they start crawling?"

"Call us." Hotch said. "JJ, just because you are in a wheelchair, doesn't mean your are helpless or invalid. You are a mother, a friend, everything first. You just happen to use a wheelchair." He couldn't take his eyes off the baby in his arms. "But I might take them from you for a while." He smiled at her.

"I'm going to count on that." JJ replied. She had her babies, her team, her family. She had everything and right now, right then, she was happy. And for that moment, she would take that.


End file.
